heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Who
The Who are an English rock band formed in London in 1964. Their classic line-up consisted of lead singer Roger Daltrey, guitarist and singer Pete Townshend, bass guitarist John Entwistle and drummer Keith Moon. They are considered one of the most influential rock bands of the 20th century, selling over 100 million records worldwide. The Who developed from an earlier group, the Detours, and established themselves as part of the pop art and mod movements, featuring auto-destructive art by destroying guitars and drums on stage. Their first single as the Who, "I Can't Explain", reached the UK top ten, and was followed by a string of singles including "My Generation", "Substitute" and "Happy Jack". In 1967, they performed at the Monterey Pop Festival and released the US top ten single "I Can See for Miles", while touring extensively. The group's fourth album, 1969's rock opera Tommy, included the single "Pinball Wizard" and was a critical and commercial success. Live appearances at Woodstock and the Isle of Wight Festival, along with the live album Live at Leeds, cemented their reputation as a respected rock act. With their success came increased pressure on lead songwriter Townshend, and the follow-up to Tommy, Lifehouse, was abandoned. Songs from the project made up 1971's Who's Next, which included the hit "Won't Get Fooled Again". The group released the album Quadrophenia in 1973 as a celebration of their mod roots, and oversaw the film adaptation of Tommy in 1975. They continued to tour to large audiences before semi-retiring from live performances at the end of 1976. The release of Who Are You in 1978 was overshadowed by the death of Moon shortly after. Kenney Jones replaced Moon and the group resumed activity, releasing a film adaptation of Quadrophenia and the retrospective documentary The Kids Are Alright. After Townshend became weary of touring, the group split in 1983. The Who occasionally re-formed for live appearances such as Live Aid in 1985, a 25th anniversary tour in 1989 and a tour of Quadrophenia in 1996–1997. They resumed regular touring in 1999, with drummer Zak Starkey. After Entwistle's death in 2002, plans for a new album were delayed. Townshend and Daltrey continued as the Who, releasing Endless Wire in 2006, and continue to play live regularly, with Starkey, bassists Pino Palladino (2006–2017) and Jon Button (2017–present), and guitarist Simon Townshend (Pete's brother) serving as touring players. A tour with a complete symphony orchestra, along with a planned studio album, are both scheduled for 2019. The Who's major contributions to rock music include the development of the Marshall stack, large PA systems, use of the synthesizer, Entwistle and Moon's lead playing styles, Townshend's feedback and power chord guitar technique, and the development of the rock opera. They are cited as an influence by hard rock, punk rock and mod bands, and their songs still receive regular exposure. Band members Main article: List of the Who band members Current members * Roger Daltrey – lead and backing vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, percussion (1964–1983, 1985, 1989, 1996–present) * Pete Townshend – lead and rhythm guitar, backing and lead vocals, keyboards (1964–1983, 1985, 1989, 1996–present) Current touring musicians * Zak Starkey – drums, percussion (1996–present) * Simon Townshend – guitar, backing vocals (1996–1997, 2002–present) * Loren Gold – keyboards, backing vocals (2012–present) * Jon Button – bass guitar (2017–present) Former members * John Entwistle – bass guitar, horns, backing and lead vocals (1964–1983, 1985, 1989, 1996–2002; died 2002) * Doug Sandom – drums (1964; died 2019) * Keith Moon – drums, backing and lead vocals (1964–1978; died 1978) * Kenney Jones – drums (1978–1983, 1985) Former touring musicians For a complete list, see former touring members * John Bundrick – keyboards (1979–1981, 1985, 1999–2012) * Simon Phillips – drums (1989) * Steve Bolton – guitar (1989) * Pino Palladino – bass guitar (2002–2017) * John Corey – keyboards, backing vocals (2012–2017) * Frank Simes – keyboards, mandolin, banjo, percussion, backing vocals, musical director (2012–2017) Discography Main articles: The Who discography and List of songs recorded by the Who * My Generation (1965) * A Quick One (1966) * The Who Sell Out (1967) * Tommy (1969) * Who's Next (1971) * Quadrophenia (1973) * The Who by Numbers (1975) * Who Are You (1978) * Face Dances (1981) * It's Hard (1982) * Endless Wire (2006) * Who (2019) Tours and performances Headlining 1960s–1990s * 1962–1963 performances * 1964 performances * 1965 Tour * 1966 Tour * 1967 Tour * 1968 Tour * 1969 Tour * 1970 Tour * 1971 Tour * 1972 Tour * 1973 Tour * 1974 Tour * 1975 Tour * 1976 Tour * 1977–1978 performances * 1979 Tour * 1980 Tour * Face Dances Tour * It's Hard Tour * 1985 and 1988 reunions * 1989 Tour * 1996–1997 Tour * 1999 performances Headlining 2000s–2010s * 2000 Tour * 2001 The Concert for New York City appearance * 2002 Tour * 2004 Tour * 2005 Live 8 appearance * Endless Wire Tour * 2008–2009 Tour * 2010 performances * 2011 performances * 2012–2013 Tour * 2012 12–12–12: The Concert for Sandy Relief appearance * 2014–16 Tour (The Who Hits 50! Tour) * Back to the Who Tour 51! * 2017 Tommy & More * 2017 Tour * 2019 Moving On! Tour * 2020 UK and Ireland Tour Category:Art rock musical groups Category:Beat groups Category:British Invasion artists Category:Classic metal musical groups Category:London hard rock musical groups Category:Power pop musical groups Category:Proto-metal musical groups